The present inventions relate to pourable matter delivery devices, and more specifically, to pouring devices that assist in transferring liquid from bottles into fuel tanks of capless fuel systems. One embodiment includes a circumferentially expandable mouth for accommodating fuel additive container necks having a range of sizes, and a nozzle that can be inserted into a capless gas system. The nozzle of the device may have a flexible region, preferably constructed of collapsible bellows that bend and stay in position.
Many vehicle operators utilize fuel additives in order to modify or improve certain characteristics such a gasoline's octane rating, or act as a corrosion inhibitor or lubricant. An example of a common and commercially available fuel additive is STP® brand “Gas Treatment”. Fuel additives typically include components such as metal deactivators, corrosion inhibitors, oxygenates and antioxidants. Typically a user purchases a fuel additive in a container having an elongated neck that terminates in the container opening. This design allows many fuel additive users to simply remove the container cap, direct the opening of the container into the gas tank opening, and pour in the contents. The specific size and shape of the container varies by manufacturer and product.
The addition of fuel additives into capless gas systems, however, is more complicated. In general, a capless gas system does not have a cap, but rather a self-sealing mechanism at the point of entry of fuel for a fuel tank. This self-sealing mechanism is typically a spring-loaded interior lid that allows entry of a standard fuel-pump nozzle having the correct corresponding fuel type, but remains shut when a nonstandard fuel-pump nozzle, or the wrong type of fuel-pump nozzle, attempts to gain entry. By way of example, the capless system of a vehicle that runs on diesel wouldn't allow entry of a non-diesel fuel gas nozzle. Capless gas systems are gaining in popularity with automobile manufacturers because of their ability to prevent fuel theft, and because they greatly reduce environmental hazards such as fuel spillage and evaporation that arise from improperly tightened or otherwise defective gas caps.
However, since capless gas systems are designed to prevent the introduction of substances into the gas tank using a nonstandard nozzle or spout, it is not possible to introduce fuel additives to capless gas systems using standard fuel additive containers. As a result, motorists having capless gas systems either can't use fuel additives, or experience great difficulty if they attempt to use a standard fuel additive container to introduce the fuel additive into their gas tank. Spillage of these liquids can be hazardous to both people and the environment.
In order to resolve such issues, there is a need for a device that facilitates the introduction of fuel additives into capless gas systems. It is desirable that this device can be used with a variety of fuel additive containers, and particularly with a range of neck diameters and openings. It is desirable that this device is capable of achieving a frictional fit including a tight seal that is not prone to leakage. It is desirable that this device is simple and economical to manufacture, and easy to transport and use. It is desirable that this device does not require multiple parts that must be assembled and stored. It is also desirable that the nozzle is flexible for ease of use.